1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor image sensing device having an excellent sensitivity and spectroscopic property.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of image sensing devices which make use, as their image sensing elements, of photoelectric converting ability, accumulation and transfer ability of analogue signals and semiconductor selfscanning elements such as a charge coupled device, bucket brigade device or the like have been proposed. These semiconductor image sensing devices have the advantage that they are smaller in size, lighter in weight, and more reliable in operation than conventional picture tubes. But, these kinds of image sensing devices have the disadvantage that the sensitivity and electroscopic property thereof are not of satisfactory ones, and that particularly, when they are applied to a color television camera, they become deficient in sensitivity to blue belonging to the short wave region and hence it is difficult to obtain a good color picture image.
Semiconductor selfscanning elements having an excellent sensitivity and spectroscopic property have also been investigated and experimentally succeeded. But, under present conditions it is difficult to produce a number of excellent picture elements in good yield with the aid of these semiconductor selfscanning elements.